Alana
by hey y'all watch this
Summary: Alana is a loner. Growing up as the tomboy of the castle wards, she pretty much stayed that way. When Will Treaty offers to make her his apprentice, she can't refuse; after all it is a chance to use the talents she has hidden away for 16 years. The problem, Alana is the first female Ranger and she is going to have a lot of opposition. T for now, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alana is the first female ranger in the Corp and she is most certainly not without opposition, especially since the one whom she is apprenticed to is none other than the famous Will Treaty. Alana has to overcome adversity and opposition. Along the way, the team of Will and Alana just might save the kingdom.

Any comments or ideas would be appreciated. This is my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing you recognize. Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think.**

Part 1: The Tomboy

"Can't catch me." I heard as I fell on my knees. I looked up at the person who had tripped me. Andrew was standing over me, gloating.

I looked down at the wrap around skirt and the shoes I was wearing. _Good. _I thought. _I can run in these._ I swung my legs around and delivered a solid kick to the back of Andrew's right leg, thus forcing him to the ground. Then, I sprung up and took off running. "Bet you can't catch _me_." I shouted over my shoulder as I rounded a corner. While out of sight, I removed the wrap-around skirt to reveal a tunic and leggings and pulled my brown hair up into a cap produced from my pouch.

By now, I had made it into the garden. When I heard footsteps behind me, I looked back to make sure the Andrew still couldn't see me and then I vaulted the wall into the castle marketplace. _Phew_, I thought. _Safe. _

As I wove my way through the hustle and bustle, I set off looking for Jonah, my best friend and the only person who knew that I sneaked out of the castle dressed as a boy. I found him trying to talk a farmer out of a few apples. "Jonah, leave him be."

He spun around to face me. "Kirk, I haven't seen you in a while." Kirk was the name I used when I was incognito.

I smiled. "You haven't changed a bit; you're still trying to talk farmers out of their produce." I produced a coin. "Two please."

The farmer looked at me with gratitude and even handed over an extra apple. "Thank you for your good sense and honesty, laddie."

I nodded and grabbed Jonah and lead him away. As soon as we were out of sight, I tossed him an apple. "Why do you insist on trying to talk people out of produce?"

Jonah looked around and made sure that no one we knew was anywhere near. "Lighten up, Alana." By then, we had reached the river that feeds the moat.

"You're probably right."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Did you see the way that he was happy when I actually paid him?"

"Yeah, it was money. What of it?"

"He has fallen on hard times, because his boots are in ill repair. His hand was inching toward his dagger as your hand was inching toward the apples, so I know he needs the money. He prides himself upon his self sufficiency, so he felt that he needed to thank me for paying him to help fuel mine."

"How do you know all that?"

"I guess I can just read people..Hey did you see that?!" Something flickered near the edge of my vision.

"What?" Jonah's hand ventured to his knife.

"Nothing, it's gone now, whatever it was."

"Okay, if you insist."

We sat in silence for a while, munching on the apples. Jonah finally broke the silence. "How is life at the castle?"

"It is basically the usual awful right now. I live with four teenage girls who can't stop screaming, fainting, or fawning. They all make fun of me because I have different dreams from theirs. They boys tease me because I'm not like the rest of the girls, but they strangely seem to be quiet when I beat them in fights."

"You know you can always come stay with me, right?"

"I know. It's just, I have a better chance at the future I want if I tough it out and stay. Thank you for the offer, though."

"So, what is your chosen future?"

I grimaced, knowing that he might laugh. "I want to go to Battleschool."

"Alana, you know they'll never let you in."

"I know, but I still have to try."

"So, what's plan B?"

"I might try the Courier service." I winced at the thought of that, however. I didn't want to spend my life negotiating and playing political games. I was a person of action, though my action always had reasonable, logical thought behind it. Also, I didn't do white. Those white gowns were so easy to get dirty. Just one good fight would…

"I think you might need to be heading back, Alana. Those loud screamers you live with might be starting to look for you."

I hugged Jonah and then started running full sprint up the path towards the castle. I am a faster runner than most guys, but it still took me a full five minutes to duck back inside the castle. When I reached an empty stairwell, I pulled the wrap around skirt out of my bag and tossed the cap back into it. Now that my knife and my leggings were concealed, I could face the screamers.

It wasn't that I didn't like Josie, Rose, Alice, and Macy. They were just loud and annoying to live with. All they did was gossip and giggle and sew and cook and all that other girly stuff. I liked to hunt, read, write, sword-fight, fight in-general, run, and climb. At almost 16, I was pretty short and light, but I was made of almost nothing but whip-cord tough muscle.

So now, as I walked into our dormitory, I saw their beds covered in clothes and dresses, and all that. My bed had been made, the few clothes I owned put away, and the rest of my things organized in military-like fashion. The only thing remotely out of place was the mound of books that always stayed beside my bed. I changed them out every few days, though, because the Baron allowed me access to his personal library (I think he was happy to have a Castle Ward take so much interest in reading). Happily, I flopped down and immersed myself in the top book. It was too bad we couldn't write our own story; that pretty much everybody was destined to be just normal.

**Let me say this: writer's block is a NASTY disease. I finally got this part done. I think later chapters will come quicker, though because it's all the set-up for a story that I have a hard time working through. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Thank you to everyone for your feedback. Here is chapter 2.**

Part 2: Apprentice (Is there someone standing behind me)?

It was the day before Choosing Day and I still was uncertain whether or not I would publically (or at least in front of my fellow wards) announce my intention of attending Battleschool. To help clear my head, I escaped from the confines of the girl's dormitory and went to the woods to think.

As I walked along the shady paths, I sensed a shadow following me. Determined to put an end to this shadow business, I took a sharp turn the right and ducked behind a tree. As soon as I was out of the shadow's line of vision, I vaulted into the shadowy boughs and concealed myself. A few seconds later, the shadow passed under me. I watched it follow the same path I had been, trying to find me.

In a split second decision, I jumped out of tree and began following the shadow. My brother had taught me how to hide in the shadows and how to track before he disappeared 9 years ago. I followed the shadow into a clearing where I saw it stand erect and remove the cloak that had concealed it. I quickly ducked behind a tree. The shadow was a slight man, barely taller than me, with tousled brown hair.

I turned and began moving towards the path that would lead me back to Castle Redmont. After a few minutes, I sensed the shadow behind me again. "I can hear you." I said aloud. Through the ground, I could feel the shadow stiffen.

That's another thing, I can detect vibrations through the ground and I can use them to tell exactly where someone or something is and what they are doing. That only works if I'm alone, however. If there are other people around, it is much harder to tell. The ability also fades with distance.

I spun around with a throwing knife in hand, expecting a fight. Instead, there was no one there. I was completely alone.

I walked back to the castle, always tense and waiting for a fight. I must have scared a few people because everyone gave me wide berth. Once I was back inside the castle walls, I relaxed a little. Since no one knew how I slipped around, I ducked into a dark corner and put the skirt back on, once again covering up my boy's clothes. It was worth it, though. I couldn't stand dressing like a girl for very long because I hadn't been raised that way.

My parents had died when I was little, so my brother, Ben, had raised me. We had lived in a cabin in a very secluded part of the woods of Redmont fief. Not knowing how to treat a girl, Ben had raised me like his brother. I had learned how to hunt, fish, fight, wrestle, read, write, and a lot more by the time I was seven years old. I never dressed like a girl because Ben and I couldn't get girl's clothes, so I just wore Ben's hand-me-downs. We were happy. Then one day, Ben just disappeared. I never saw him again. I found some old maps in Ben's room and used them to find my way to Castle Redmont. I was taken in as a Ward and had been living there ever since. The downside, I had to dress like a girl. So I wore wrap around skirts to cover up tunics and leggings.

I felt at peace, though. Because of my little romp in the woods, I knew that I could never be happy in anything but Battleschool.

The next day was Choosing Day and I was able to walk resolutely into Baron Arald's study with the rest of my Ward mates. Mark was accepted into Battleschool, just like I knew he would be.

Of all the people in the Ward, Mark was the only one who had ever been nice to me, who had reached out. If I was not accepted into Battleschool, I would miss him.

Andrew requested Battleschool, but got accepted by Ulf the Horsemaster instead. I laughed in my mind. Andrew hated horses.

John and Jacob both requested to be apprenticed to the blacksmith and were accepted.

All of the girls wanted to study under Jenny Dalby, the wonderful wizard of food who had replaced Master Chubb when he had retired (upon pleading from the Baron). They all got what they wanted.

That left me. Before I could voice my wish to apply to Battleschool, Baron Arald did something I did not expect. "Alana, may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

I never have been one to refuse a baron, so I followed him into his private study. "Have I done something wrong?" I asked.

"Precisely the opposite, Alana. There has been a special request for you."

"By who?"

"Me." A voice spoke, seemingly coming from nowhere. Then, a man materialized from the corner.

I recognized the man immediately. "You're the one that was following me yesterday."

"Yes."

"You've followed me before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on you for a little over a year."

"Why?"

"I believe that you have all of the requirements to be a Ranger."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've seen how you fight, how fast you can run, and your agility. And might I say, the way you got away from your friend a few days ago was quite impressive."

My cheeks reddened immediately. I knew he was talking about how I had vaulted the garden wall. "How do you know about that?"

"I was in the garden, watching."

I had looked and had not seen anyone. Then, I thought about the shadow. It made sense then.

"Alana Halfstand, will you be my apprentice?"

I thought about it. It would give me a chance to use my skills and be recognized for them. "Yes."

"Wonderful. Baron Arald here can tell you where you need to go in the morning."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Will. Will Treaty."

It dawned on me. That this was the famous Will Treaty. Wasn't he a little short?

**Comments, Criticism, and Questions welcomed by the author (aka ME!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Thanks to everyone for your fantastic reviews.**

**FarmersDaughter-I was hoping someone would catch that line.**

Chapter 3-Moving

The next morning, I had to pack my belongings and leave everything I had considered stable. I had been living as a castle ward for almost eight years and now I was leaving my room, the library, and the screamers. I would miss it all, even the screamers.

By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, I was packed and leaving the castle for the last time. I walked through the kitchens that connected the girl's and boy's dormitories. The idea was to pinch a loaf of bread and a couple of apples before any of the staff roused themselves and be on the road before anyone could stop me. The problem came when I ran into Mark as I was wrapping the warm loaf of bread into my bundle and making for the apple barrel.

"I am so sorry." I said, trying to make up for my clumsiness.

"It's fine, Alana. I see you have pretty much the same purpose that I have right now." He gestured to the bread I was trying to hide.

I looked down at the floor, embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Hey, I said it's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are so beautiful and strong and smart."

I looked up. Mark had never outright complemented me before. He had been the only person that had ever made me feel really special. I had always had a soft spot for him.

"I'm going to miss you." I said softly.

"And I you."

I pulled Mark into a firm hug. He smelled good, like the fields after a spring rain. He stroked my hair calmingly and we stayed like that for a few moments. We separated and looked into each others eyes for a second. Without warning, Mark pressed his lips against mine in a soft but firm kiss. I stiffened for a fraction of a second but relaxed as his arms wrapped around me, comforting me. We broke apart a minute later.

I looked at him and said "Be careful, Warrior."

He smiled and said "Same to you, Ranger." Mark was the only one I had told.

He grabbed some bread and whispered "Be safe," in my ear.

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. "You too." I whispered as his frame disappeared down the hallway. "You too." The second one was more of a prayer.

Though I could have stood there all day grinning like an idiot, I forced myself to pack up my apples and walk to the gate. There was one last person I had to say goodbye to.

It was pretty nice, being to walk unhindered out the castle gate and into the marketplace. I didn't have to tuck my hair up or vault garden walls in order to get out. As I wandered the market looking for Jonah, I felt free. I could walk around in my tunic and leggings and not be have to worry about it. My hair was down and I could feel the wind in my hair, whipping it about my shoulders.

I felt the ground vibrate unusually to my right. I turned and saw Jonah getting slammed into the wall of a shop. I quickly tucked my hair up in my cap and advanced towards the fight.

As Jonah got slammed against the wall yet again by a huge older boy with his two cronies, my blood started to boil. Without thinking, I ran and tackled the crone closest to me. In the process, someone's leg kicked against the other crone and knocked him over as well. We wrestled on the ground for a few moments until I had one's arm completely locked out (meaning he couldn't move it without breaking it) and my elbows resting on the other's chest.

I suddenly got up and faced the cronies. "You will go now." I ordered, my voice no louder than a growl. Both scampered away as fast as their legs could carry them.

That left the largest one who was still slamming Jonah against the wall, despite his attempts to defend himself. I gripped the attacker's arm hard, pinching a spot I knew putting pressure on would cause his arm to be useless for a long time. The assailant looked down at his arm when he found that he could no longer use it. Then, he looked at me in shock.

"Listen to me." I growled. "I will make that permanent if I ever catch you messing with anyone around here EVER again. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Go!" My growl had faded to a dangerous, lethal whisper. Just like the cronies, the attacker scampered away.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jonah, who is lying on the ground, out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he took my hand and I pulled him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had something to tell you."

"Fire away, I need something to brighten up my day."

"I got accepted as a Ranger."

"A Ranger?"

"Yes."

"Alana, I am really not sure that is a good idea."

"Just let me try. I need this. I need to use my talents." He glared at me. "One sign of sorcery and I'll leave, okay?"

"Alright. I will allow you to go." Jonah said jokingly.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"But I am going to miss you."

I hugged Jonah tightly. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"You'll come back, right?"

"Every chance I get." I said into his shoulder.

We broke apart and I turned and started walking through the woods towards my new life.

**A/N. Like it? Don't Like It? Let me know. ****I figure this chapter is not one of my best, but it is kinda necessary. **

**I really am not planning to make the romance aspect a big thing, but I think it will be necessary at a later point in my plot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Thank you for all of the reviews. Knowing that people are enjoying what I write makes my day.**

Part 4: Home, Sweet Home?

Baron Arald had told me that I was to travel to the cabin at the edge of the woods. I was supposed to report to Will at dawn. It appeared that I might be little late. I decided to run as fast as I could to try and make the time.

Needless to say, I received a strange look when I knocked on the door just as dawn broke. It was probably due to my dirty, sweaty, disheveled clothes, my black eye, and the split lip. Will gave me a once over. "You get into a fight?"

I nodded. "Some bullies attacked a friend of mine. I had to go help him out."

"Who's at the door?" A voice said from inside the cabin. A short, salt and pepper bearded man came to the door and stood behind Will.

"Halt, meet Alana Halfstand. She is my apprentice." Will replied, somewhat firmly.

Halt grunted in acknowledgement.

"Let me show you where you can put your things." I followed Will into the cabin. There were two bedrooms. One contained two beds and the other only contained one. I would, obviously, be staying the single room.

The floors were made of rough boards and the cooking area was almost completely bare, save a massive cast iron cooking pot and a few knives. There were a couple of bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling and an enormous barrel sitting in the corner. "What's in the barrel?" I asked.

"Coffee." Will replied.

I smiled. No one at the castle had understood my affection for the dark colored liquid. I was glad that Will did (and kept a large quantity in stock).

"Will, can I talk to you for a moment?" Halt called from the door.

Will nodded and walked outside. I couldn't help but hear what they were saying due to my overly keen hearing.

"What are you thinking?" Halt asked angrily.

"About what?"

"There have never been any girls in the Ranger Corps and you just made one your apprentice. The Council will never accept this."

"Alana meets all of the qualifications that each of us have met. She exceeds many of them."

"Did you just choose her because you felt sorry for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you, she could never have what she really wanted. You wanted to give her a way out."

"I chose Alana because I think she will be a good apprentice and an excellent Ranger. I will defend that decision in front of the Council, if I must."

"I still don't think that this is the right decision."

"Halt, this is my decision, not yours. She is my apprentice, therefore, she is my responsibility."

Halt stalked off towards the woods, his bow strung and an arrow knocked on the string.

"Where's he going?" I asked Will, who looked rather upset.

"Probably to shoot some dinner."

"What were you arguing about?"

"It's nothing-wait, how did you know we were arguing?"

"The way you're holding yourself. You look defensive, like you just had a decision questioned. You also look a little angry." It was true, but I also didn't need to point out that I had been eavesdropping.

"You can tell all that just by looking at me?"

"Yes. I've always been able to tell what kind of mood people are in just by looking at them."

Will's face turned from agitated to contemplating. "That's unusual for an Apprentice. It usually takes full-fledged Rangers many years to learn to read people with such accuracy."

"I lived in the woods with my brother for a long time. During that time, I learned a lot from him. I learned how to read body language, fight, cook, hunt, and hide."

"What about your parents?"

"I'm a ward, remember?"

"Right."

"What exactly am I supposed to do? I mean, as a Ranger's Apprentice?"

"Basically, Rangers serve as the intelligence force for the entire country. There is a Ranger for every single one of the fifty fiefs in the kingdom. We investigate any important happenings in our own fief and deal with them, if we see fit. We also study the land because, were there to be a war, Rangers are responsible for guiding armies safely. We have many other purposes as well.

"As an apprentice, it is your job to watch and learn; Halt and I will attempt to teach you what we know of strategy and the working of the world. You must also refine your knowledge of fighting, tracking, and movement so that you can take over a fief of your own, someday."

I nodded, it all sounded reasonable. "I assume that big cloak you wear is to help with unseen movement."

Will looked impressed. "Yes. Halt always used to tell me that if I 'trusted the cloak, it would always keep me safe,' or something like that."

"Do I get one?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact," he retrieved a bundle from a trunk in the corner. "I believe this might fit you."

As I received the bundle, I saw that it was a brown and green cloak, identical to Will's, but smaller to accommodate my size. The cowl was large so that I could put it up and it would cover my face in shadow. As I draped it across my shoulders, it felt perfect. _  
_

I looked at Will. We were now practically identical. There were only a couple of major differences. I was a couple of inches shorter than Will and I had aqua eyes as opposed to Will's puppy-dog brown major difference in the way we were dressed was that Will had a double scabbard containing a saxe knife and a small throwing knife.

He noticed my glance at the scabbard. "The double scabbard is one of the most distinct features that we carry."

"We?"

Will produced a scabbard from under his cloak that was identical to the one he wore. "We." He affirmed and showed me how to attach the scabbard to my tunic belt.

I drew the throwing knife from its place above the saxe knife and compared it to the throwing knife I carried at my waist. The throwing knife was by far of a higher quality: the tint of the blade was faintly blue and the hilt was bronze and leather wrapped. Overall, the knife was obviously crafted by a master smith. Though it was slightly smaller than mine, it was razor sharp and large enough for me to manage in a fight.

"Well, apparently you know the appearance of a knife. Shall we see if you can use it?"

I smiled. "Let's do it."

Will and I went outside and headed towards a clearing behind the cabin. In the clearing, there were several targets set up, at several different distances. "Let me see you see you throw your own knife first at the closest target."

I drew my knife, sighted at the unfamiliar target, and let it fly at the target where it hit dead center with a satisfying thunk. "How was that?"

"Good. Now throw the Ranger knife at the second target."

I did and the knife landed just off center. "Not bad."

"It was a new knife." I defended.

"You know what they say: Practice makes perfect."

"Okay, I'll practice until I get it right."

"Most people practice until they get it right. A Ranger practices until he never gets it wrong."

I swallowed my retort and retrieved the two knives from the targets. Will watched me and appraised my technique. After I had thrown a few more times, Will said "Keep your elbow in, and remember, it is not exactly a throw, it is more of a flick, especially with a well balanced knife."

I followed his advice and my throws improved immediately. Finally, when my arm was beginning to tire, Will called for a rest. "Have you ever shot a bow?" Will asked.

I grimaced, that was one of the few things that Ben had never taught me how to do. He always said he would teach me how to shoot, but he never did. I composed myself quickly. "No."

Will smiled gently. "Time to learn." We went back inside and Will opened the trunk in the corner again. He produced a large longbow and a smaller bow with curved ends. "This is a recurve bow."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"It's design was created by Temujai. Halt lived with them for a while and brought the design back to us, along with our horses."

"Horses?"

"You'll find out."

We went back out to the range where Will demonstrated how to fire a bow. I tried to fire the recurve bow, finding that the draw weight was only about half of what I had expected for the amount of power it produced, but that didn't help my aim a bit. MOst of my shots ended up going to the side of the target, but only a couple actually landed within the target.

I examined my shots. Will opened his mouth, but I preempted him. "Don't say it. I know I've got a lot of work to do." I said as I retrieved the arrows from the last round of shots.

"You're catching on quick." Will said.

**A/N. I really want to establish a little bit of a good mentor/apprentice between Alana and Will. What do you think? R&R Please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. I welcome any criticism, as long as it is constructive. Thank you for your reviews (some of them are reading my mind a little bit :), but no spoilers). This story has gotten a much more positive than I anticipated. Thanks again and enjoy.**

Part 5: More of the Story

After practicing with the re-curve bow for almost three hours, my arms were on fire and my back ached like a monkey had been jumping on it (how do I know what that feels like? Well, let's just say that the Baron's kids have had their share of odd pets). By the time I got back to the cabin, Will was looking over a map and making notes on a scrap of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Baron Arald wants to construct a garrison to house an outpost of soldiers near Redmont Feif's northern border. I'm supposed find the best place on this map for him to put it. He wants both the most secure topographically and the most favorable climate. In all honesty, I'd rather watch my toenails grow. A job is a job, though. Why don't you get some coffee and I'll show you how it's done."

I grabbed the pot off and poured a cup, adding a large portion of clover honey to sweeten the strong liquid. Pausing for a moment, I breathed deep, enjoying the smells of the woods and earth and, of course, the coffee. "So, do Rangers have to do this often?" I asked as I sat down next to Will.

"We do a lot of paper consulting, but, this is the first time I have ever had to plan for a garrison."

"What is involved with this?"

"Basically, it is a process of elimination. We know the climate of the northern boarder, so, we find the most favorable areas of the climate. Then we analyze the topographical feasibility of the favorable climate. The locations I write down on this paper are those that meet Baron Arald's conditions. I'll take these to him in a few days."

"How do you use the map?"

Will selected a location on the map. "See how close together these lines are?"

I nodded.

"This means that this is a mountain. The closer together the lines, the steeper the slope. We want a more gently sloping hill with the same grade on all sides so that there are no weak angles."

"So, we're looking for a mild climate with close, but not too close, lines."

"Are you asking me that or telling me that?"

"I am telling you that."

"Negotiating is another aspect that Rangers deal with. It is important that we ensure that our tone reflects our content. If you are going to tell me something, say them with confidence. So repeat what you said to me."

"We're looking for a mild climate with decently spaced lines."

Will nodded. "Much better."

"We handle negotiations with other nations?"

"Yes. Like the Courier Service, we negotiate. Or, at least most of us do. Halt just throws the dignitaries in their own moat."

I laughed. "Does he seriously?"

"Baron Arald and Crowley, our Ranger Commandant, have repeatedly berated him for it. And he hasn't done it since Alyss was insulted by her host."

"Maybe Halt has a sense of humor after all."

"I need to ask you about something."

"Fire away."

"The first time I ever fired a re-curve bow, the string slapped my left forearm and it scared me as well as hurt. You didn't have the same reaction. Why? It seemed like you didn't even feel it."

"Probably because I didn't feel it."

"How?"

I shot up the left sleeve of my tunic to reveal a long, knotted scar. "When I was a baby, I guess, before my parents died, or maybe when they died, our house caught on fire. Ben pulled me out, but I got a deep burn on my arm. Because of it, I don't have a lot of feeling in my left arm. That includes feeling pain. It's also part of why I can't shoot very well."

"We're going to have to work around it. Many Rangers prefer to be ambidextrous."

"Ambidextrous?"

"Able to use both hands with equal proficiency. Another question: Why is there a fish on your wrist? Is it a tattoo?"

"Oh," I glanced down at my wrist. "it's just a dye that Baron Arald showed me how to make from plants. It's called a henna tattoo. Usually, it will wear of in a couple of weeks."

"Why a fish?"

"It's something my brother always used to say: 'if you swim with the flow, you'll die.' His line of reasoning was that the river always comes to a waterfall. I started inking it on to help me remember that it's okay for me to be different from every other girl I know. It's okay for me to be me." My voice trailed off into a whisper as I spoke the last sentence.

"It's not easy. But, you're not always alone. All of the Rangers in the kingdom stand by each other."

I nodded. "I just think that people sometimes think that I'm a freak."

"When I joined the Ranger Corp, I thought that all Rangers were freak sorcerers. It took a while for the reality of the situation to hit me."

"If you thought that, why did you join?"

"I liked it a lot better than my alternative: living on a farm for the rest of my life. I'm guessing that is kinda the same reason you joined."

I nodded. _Will understands._ "My alternative was either the Courier service or working on a farm. I think I like this, though, even though the paperwork is boring."

Will smiled."You should try advising isolated towns as to the advantages of having roads."

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun."

Will smirked. "I think I would be willing to forgo the entertainment for the sake of your education."

Will had me beaten. "I give."

"I knew you would. I'm just glad you realize it. Halt says that 'wisdom is having the courage to change or argue about the things that you can, accept the things that you can't, and the ability to discern the difference.'"

"Halt said that?"

"Yes. He can be quite wise, at least every once in a while. In actuality, he is wise quite frequently, just don't tell him I said that."

I laughed. "I think he already knows."

"I'm sure he does, but he doesn't need any of us telling him that."

"Us?"

"Apprentices or people he remembers as apprentices. You, me, and Gilan, his former apprentice."

"Where is he now?"

"He is the Ranger for another fief."

I stood up from the table and stretched my back. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"For now? You need to learn to clean the cabin."

I groaned. "What needs to be done?"

"The floors must be swept, the rug must be beaten, the barrel outside must be filled with water from the stream, the firewood chopped, and the pots scrubbed."

I winced, but luckily, Will wasn't finished. "I'll chop the firewood. If you can beat the rug and sweep the cabin, we can both haul water to fill the drinking barrel and scour the pots in the river."

Thirty minutes of sweeping, sneezing, and beating followed by three further hours, the cabin was clean, the pots scoured, the barrel full, and I was helping Will stack the rest of the firewood. "Why does Halt not like me?" I asked.

Will thought for a moment before responding. "Halt is a grumpy old man, even though he won't admit. I'm afraid he's gotten even worse as he has gotten older. Still, unless you're an enemy, he is all bark and no bite."

I still wondered. _Does Halt consider me an enemy?_

**A/N. I feel kinda bad that this was sort of a filler chapter. Sorry... Please review anyway :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. I have decided to start responding to reviews.**

**kitty-bee1904: Thank you so much. I try very hard to keep all of the RA characters in character and Will was an experiment for me because he is not a mentor in the original series.**

**Alex-The-Rouge: Thank you, but I try to proofread and all of that as best as I can on my own. And...I highly doubt that you're an idiot.**

**Savannah-Silverstone: Gilan will come in later :). **

**I'm going to do a little something different for this chapter. This one will be rather short and in a third person omniscient POV so that I can capture Halt's thoughts and feelings in place of Alana's. **

**In case you have not noticed, everything in **_Italics_** is a character's direct thoughts.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Part 6: Sweet Silence and Contemplation

Halt moved through the forest like a shadow, ghosting from one spot to another, never making a noise. He couldn't unless he wanted to startle the deer, which was most definitely not his intention. His actions, however, were a reflex. Halt's mind was elsewhere, contemplating the issue of Will's decision. By no means was he against a female Ranger, but of all the girls that Will could have chosen, it just had to be that one. It wasn't that he didn't like her; she reminded him of someone he had failed to protect-his deepest fear and deepest regret.

_I didn't mean to lie about the Council, but she can't be a Ranger. I wish Will had made a different choice.  
_Nature itself, it seemed, was against him, because even as he thought this, the deer sniffed the air and bolted. Muttering a few choice curses, Halt knelt to examine the tracks in the earth. _Fox, rabbit, squirrel, the usual. Nothing worth eating._ Erecting himself, Halt began walking in the direction of the nearest stream, knowing that there would be a greater variety of wildlife to hunt.

Even as he walked, Halt's mind was not completely on food. Flashes of memories danced across his mind, reminders of the past, what had been, what might have been. Laughing children, a crying baby, a smiling woman. Everything he had tried to forget because it hurt so badly came rushing back, all triggered by a blue-eyed apprentice.

Halt was so lost in his memories, he did not notice the river until he was knee deep in it. Halt was angry with himself for allowing himself to be so distracted, for allowing his usual razor-sharp focus to slip, for making a mistake an apprentice wouldn't make. _I have to stop. I can control this. It's been almost 15 years, why do I still feel the pain so sharply? _

Halt waded back to shore and resumed looking for fresh tracks. Within moments, he noticed a large set of deer tracks that indicated the deer had been to the stream only a short time earlier. Five minutes of effortless tracking revealed the deer grazing in a clearing. Knocking an arrow on the string of his powerful longbow, Halt fired at the large buck, only to miss due to the wave of sorrow that hit him at the moment he fired.

The deer started and then turned its head to look at Halt, seemingly with a smirk on its face. The deer had never been faced with the accuracy and firing speed of a Ranger, however, and Halt's next shot (barely half a second after his first) gained him dinner.

Shouldering the deer, Halt contemplated his dilemma. _It throws off my focus. __I can't risk that happening again. It may prove to be fatal to Will or to Alana. I can't fail again. _

He would have to speak with someone, lighten his burden. Pauline would be ideal, perhaps when he made his weekly stay in their apartments at Castle Redmont. His wife was always able to ease his mind.

_Alana, that was my mother's name. You already remind me of her. I only hope that I can protect you like I should have protected them. _

Halt's thought's left him alone for a time, then another thought struck him. _It can't be._ _I'll have to watch her to make sure, but maybe it could be. _Immediately, some of his sadness eased and his focus returned, though not fully. The sun touched his face through the forest canopy, and maybe, just maybe, the hints of a smile did as well.

**A/N. Love it? Hate it? See...Halt isn't sexist :). I just needed a little set-up for this. **

**Didn't I update abnormally fast (at least for me)? :) I do believe that deserves an extra special review :P**


End file.
